


If Will, Not Elizabeth, Was On That Island

by Niektete (therealfroggy)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/Niektete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. How could that night have played out if Jack was marooned with Will, not Elizabeth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Will, Not Elizabeth, Was On That Island

“You must be joking!”

“Why would I be joking, lad? I'm not a particularly funny man. In fact, every bloody time I make a joke, someone bloody tries to kill me. And seeing as you're my only chance of getting off this island...”

“What? Me? What am I supposed to do?” Will exclaimed, staring at the pirate. He'd never noticed quite how badly the heat made him want to hit someone before.

“Dunno, but someone's got to do something, and seeing as the only thing I'm going to do is get liberally drunk...” Jack let his sentence slur away into a mutter and then set off for a cling of palms.

“Barbossa left us here for a reason,” Will insisted, following Jack towards the closest spot of shade. “There's no way off this island unless you've got fins, and there's no food, no water... How, exactly, am I going to get us out of this?”

“Stop shouting, will you?” Jack mumbled, then began tapping hard on the ground. “Sand... Sand... Ouch, pebble! ... Sand, and – ah.”

Will could only watch in amazement as Jack dug a little in the sand, then grabbed hold of something and voilà! A hatch opened and a ladder was revealed.

“How did you know that was there?” Will asked, gaping. Jack didn't bother to answer him, but descended the ladder and reappeared seconds later with a couple of bottles in hand.

“This island and me are old mates,” Jack grinned, then thrust a bottle at Will. “Drink up, me... whutsface.”

“Hearties,” Will automatically corrected, then sniffed carefully at the contents of his bottle. “Rum?”

“Rum!” Jack agreed heartily, then took a long sip. “Good rum, too. Drink up, lad; you'll be needing it.”

***

“But you got away,” Will whined. Jack rolled his eyes. For the fifth time in as many minutes.

“Look, love, that was back when the schmugglers... Never mind, I already told you. Drink, drink, let's be merry and celebrate our early deaths.”

“You're so depressing. And you'd better stop calling me love; I'll kill you.” Will knew he was all but pouting, but what good was it? He was stuck on a tiny island with Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth was getting married to Norrington (if the pirates didn't kill her first), and all he had to kill himself with, was bottles of rum.

“They took my blood, you know,” Will remarked, drinking some more rum. Jack had been right; it was good.

“Ah. The phial. I saw that. Well, then, love, better drink up and be done with it.”

“Done with what?”

“Mourning yourself,” Jack explained, then frowned at his empty bottle. “Hang on, I'll be needing more of this...”

As the more-than-a-little-drunk pirate stumbled down the hatch to get himself another keg, Will stared contemplatively into the night. His last days had just begun. When the rum ran out, he'd die. They both would.

_Time to act, then, I guess._

When Jack returned, Will surprised both himself and the pirate by shoving the older man down in the sand.

“Don't start, you,” Jack grumbled, too drunk to actually fight back as Will held his shoulders pressed to the ground.

“Oh, I'm going to start,” Will said, looking down at the pirate with a hungry gleam in his eyes. “Something must be done.”

“'Bout what?” Jack asked, confused.

Will then proceeded to shock them both into silence by pressing their lips together.

_Chapped. Dry. Warm. Mm, rummy._

“Whoa, love,” Jack, slurred, prying their mouths apart. “This whole name-calling wasn't -”

“Call me whatever the bloody hell you like,” Will said fiercely. “If I'm dying on this island, I most certainly will not leave anything unsaid.”

There was a few moments of silence, then Jack shrugged. “Let's get on with business, then.”

Will felt a thrill run through him and pressed their lips together again. This time he got a wet response in the form of Jack's tongue. Something about this whole situation felt so dirty, so illegal, so deliciously uncivilized.

Will moaned.

Jack averted his face for a second to have another sip of rum, then turned back with a hellish grin. “You know what you're doing, lad?”

“No,” Will unashamedly admitted. “I'm an honourable man. But I should think you do.”

Jack laughed drunkenly. Will could feel a hardness digging into his thigh, and he tried to move away. “I won't -”

“I do,” Jack panted. He rolled them over. Will tried resisting, but found his strength and willpower to dwindle rapidly as Jack forced a knee between his legs. The pirate took another sip of rum, but this time placed his mouth over Will's rather than swallowing.

Will opened his lips, and rum flowed between them, dripping down over his chin, burning down his throat.

Jack groaned. Will was way ahead of him.

“Jack,” the younger man insisted, “you'd better know how to go about this.”

“Actually, I've never molested a man before,” Jack grinned, then frowned to himself. “Actually, I have, but we never... So. I guess the mechanics are the same, eh?”

“What?”

Will froze. The contact of Jack's thigh against his groin was incredibly arousing, but the thought of – no. No way was he letting Jack do that to him.

“I don't think so,” he said, blushing. If this was anything like what he'd figured it'd be like with a woman, then there was no way in Davy Jones' locker he was going to be the woman.

“Now, don't get all fretsy,” Jack chuckled, then straddled Will and sat back. “I don't know if you've ever visited a Barbados brothel before, but since you're so eager to learn...”

Will bucked with apprehension, but that drove his groin into Jack's and they both cried out at the contact. Searing heat flared through Will and he was panting.

Jack looked down at him with a smug expression. “Surely you aren't a _virgin_ , mister Turner? Unsoiled by human, hum, hands?”

Will's furious blush told the pirate everything he'd ever want to know.

“As I said, I'm an honourable man,” Will stuttered. “And we should not be talking about this!”

“Oh, right, 'cause it'll make you go blind,” Jack mused, then quickly tore the neck of Will's shirt open. “Let's forgo the talking, then.”

“Wait!” Will stuttered, trying to fend off Jack's prying hands as the older man began fidgeting with the no-longer-white linen shirt. “I'm not... I haven't ever done...”

“Anything at all,” Jack laughed. “Don't you worry, love; this'll only take a few minutes to learn...”

Will's mind momentarily disappeared in another flash of heat as two sets of fingers grasped his hips firmly. Then his shirt was off, and Will could have sworn he'd not even shrugged his shoulders. And Jack's shirt was off, and the pirate was opening his breeches.

Will's mind went into overdrive. “That can't be possible,” he stuttered.

“What, love?” Jack said, rather absent-mindedly as he was very busy trying to get Will's trousers open, too.

“I have no idea, but it's not possible between two men, I'm sure!” Will said, feeling slightly hysterical. His last days alive, and he was going to spend them... how? He wasn't sure he'd survive the grin on Jack's face for long, at any rate!

“There we go!”

Jack had accomplished the trouser-opening. Will arched off the sand as a calloused hand began ghosting over his member, a strangled sound of need escaping his throat.

“Now, see, I know how this is supposed to work,” Jack said, sounding somewhat reassuring. “And I think... Yes, that'll be it. On your knees.”

“What!”

“Well, you see, this activity requires the use of your mouth, love,” Jack explained, giving Will a mildly interested once-over. “Unless you'd like to try and defy laws of Nature, that is.”

Will lay in shocked silence, but then that hand grasped him slowly, and he couldn't breathe.

“I think I'll have to demonstrate,” Jack sighed, then backed down until he was straddling Will's shins rather than his thighs. The pirate considered the semi-naked man underneath him for a moment, then leant down.

“I s'pose it goes something like this,” Jack said, and then Will died from the pleasure of it all because his manhood was suddenly surrounded by a slick heat that... that...

“Jack!” the younger man screamed; screamed because there was no way to contain the heat that was filling him, spiralling out of him, drowning him...

“Jack!”

His mind exploded, his voice ripped his throat, his body snapped into tension so intense he couldn't feel the sand. And all the while, around him, that wet, delicious heat...

“Give me that,” Jack said, his voice unsteady, then ripped the bottle of rum from Will's unresponsive fingers.

Will couldn't yet open his eyes, he felt so drained; but when he did, he was met by the sight of Jack gulping rum greedily.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“Taste it and see,” Jack muttered, then took another sip.

“Taste... oh. ... Ugh! You swallowed that?”

The pirate swirled his tongue around his mouth, then cocked his head to one side. “Don't taste at all bad with rum.”

Will collapsed back on the sand. “Good for you.”

“What; you're not saying you won't be repaying the favour!” Jack said, sloshing some rum over them both in the process. “That would be... indecent.”

“I'm not doing that to you,” Will said defensively. “You already know what it's like.”

“Exactly my point,” Jack pressed.

“Forget it.”

“Fine. I know plenty of other ways in which you may repay me, love,” Jack said, sounding rather petulant.

Will blushed furiously once more. Barring the one thing he now knew two men could do to each other, there was only one option left.

“Not... not that?”

“That,” Jack said, nodding. “Now let's just find some more o' that rum...”


End file.
